Blooming Affection
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: [ AU RanKen ficcy. ] When they were kids, Ran and Ken made a bond to be friends forever...Now Ken comes home again after five years, will Ran be all forgiving? [ Chapter 1 added ]
1. Prologue: Blood Pact

I know I know... I got so much work to do with the other fics but, damnit!, I love writting new ideas and all. This could be a try in AU, my first I think. I may continue this...  
  
The rating is in question, it could, COULD change into NC-17, depends on how the chapters go and if I want to continue this fic as well. This was a new Idea that I just HAD to get into. I hope that this idea hasn't been used before because I REALLY like this idea. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Blooming Affection  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
  
  
"We'll be friends forever, right?" A twelve year old boy asked his thirteen year old buddy, they both sat at the damp bank of the large cold lake. The younger brunette looked to the redhead, the closest friend he ever had, in his life so far, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Soft violet eyes turned to those warm mocha's, a bit confusion showing in those depths. He didn't understand that question, they were going to be friends forever, they did live on the same block, nothing was going to tear them apart. "Yeah, we are."  
  
"Good!" Ken's cheerfulness was brighter to light up this chilled cloudy day. Yet still, the light couldn't be brought out of those youthful eyes, he was hiding something. He hid it well by looking back to the glassy gray lake that in the summer time they swam and played games in, even tried fishing during the spring. It was their favorite place to hang out together, everyday when they could, even during the snowy winter. Ice skating they didn't do, Ken was too scared to try, the stories Ran told...  
  
The brunette picked up a small stone that was close to his worn out red sneakers, rolling the smooth dirt crumbed rock in his hand before giving it a good throw into that water, hearing the sound of a plop. There came another, a bigger plop and farther then the one Ken threw.  
  
"Mine wins." There was a bit of smug in that soft voice. Ken gave Ran a half-hearted glare. He began to search for another rock, to beat him in this game they started.  
  
A pale hand held out a good size stone for the other one to take. Brown eyes look up as he took it. There was always a competition in everything, who could throw the farthest, who could climb the old cabby tree the fastest, who could beat the other in a scuffle. Games, boys loved games, and they did all of them! Life to them was one big open field to play around in, Ken having the full glass of energy.  
  
Ken threw the stone with a lazy swing, not really caring how far it went for at the moment he still had his doubts about their friendship, if it would last...  
  
Ran must have sensed his doubt, maybe it was the smile fading from Ken's lips. He always liked Ken smiling. He dug into his pocket of his old jeans, taking out his trusty swiss-army knife and little tools. Ran read in one of his books about two boys and their lasting friendship, that they made a blood pact, be blood brothers. He didn't think Ken and he needed it to be the best of friends. Maybe they could prick fingers to use, yet the story had the boys cut across their palms to leave scars in rememberance.  
  
"Here. We make a blood bond." He unhooked the shiny blad from the cool red container. Ken's eyes grew big at the sight of it, oogugling over it. "When ya get that!? Dad wouldn't let me get close to his, let alone have one of my own!" He shifted in his place to face his friend, curling his legs in the indian style, eyes still glued to the shiny object.  
  
"Dad gave it to me a few days ago. Give me your hand, gonna cut your finger then mine, we press them together and that's a blood pact to prove we are friends forever..." He paused when taking the dirty tan hand. "Um, usually they go like this--" Ran made a shadow by crossing the blade across the palm but not having it that close, "Then I do mine.. But I don't wanna hurt you..." Just thinking about blood on his friend's hand almost had him shuddering down to his bones.  
  
The younger boy gave his friend a stiff pout. "Raaan! I'm not a wuss, ya know that. I say we do it like they did it." He didn't know who "They" were but if that was how Ran saw it, then he was going for it. "Make it official."  
  
It had to be painful, since it hurt alot the last time he got a splinter in his thumb...  
  
Ken heard his violet-eyed friend gulp, so they were both nervous, he was going to be brave... Not cry!  
  
Ran made it quick, a slash against the soft calloused side of Ken's palm, flinching when hearing the whimper. "Sorry...my turn." He didn't want to look as the blood was starting to ooze out of the slit. Those rare eyes closed tight when his blade went over his own hand, the sting was small at first but then got larger, he couldn't help but whimper also.  
  
"Okay, handshake..."  
  
The two clasped their bloody hands together, tight to mingle their bond to give sign of their forever friendship, both smiling to the other as giving their bond a shake.  
  
"Now we'll be friends forever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
What ya think?! I wanna know! Who ever reads this... MUST review!!! T_T DO IT! ^_^ I wanna hear what ya think! Email or review! Which ever!  
  
I don't know when the next chapter will be in... I got sooo much work! x_x So many ideas still...  
  
T_T Another thing.. ;_; No body likes Knight of Night? I know Jin and Fei do! X_x They read it..but..but! ;_;!!! It is a KenxOC but its also a KenxAya! o_o;; Ya think I'd let even on of my fics not be a RanKEN!? T_T! GO READ IT! ;;; And maybe some of my others works if ya new to reading my works? x_X Pwease?  
  
Disclaimer: They never belonged to me... I think everyone who ever read my fics knows that! xD Damn my luck.  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka 


	2. Chapter 1: Home again

O_O I could not believe I got fourteen reviews in two days!!! ^__^ Thank you Thank you! I makes me want to update faster for all those who read the prologue! ^_^  
  
Another note: I might change the title of this fic. I am not sure yet, but I may.. Anyone got an idea for a better title? Just say so! ^___^  
  
  
  
Blooming Affection  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ken pressed his forhead to the cold glass of the car window, watching the houses and trees pass, all so achingly familer, all from the past... Nothing looked like it changed after those years, maybe Ran will be waiting for him on that blue bike in front of the porch, smiling and waving, fourteen again...  
  
'Now, we'll be friends forever!'  
  
Those words still ring in his mind, now, after five years.  
  
Maybe even six if Ken and his family were not moving back to his old home.  
  
He was coming home. Finally coming back to the life he so loved, with his best friend, Ran. But...  
  
There are a few problems with this. Would Ran still want to be his best friend? Ken did leave without telling him. Without telling any one he knew about his family moving to another state.  
  
Like Ken wanted to go!  
  
Damn his father's company for making them move. Ken had argued to his parents that he wanted to stay, not caring at all about money or life, as long as he could be with Ran...  
  
But no, his parents never listened. They felt bad for him, his mother a well of guilt, but there was nothing they could do for him.  
  
He left, thinking he would never see Ran again.  
  
Crying came easily in those days and into the night. Letting the tears of lose be his bed mate and friend. His only friend. As going to the new school, he couldn't fit in, no one liked him. All of it was so different, nothing he liked at all. Nothing felt familer, not even the things he brought with him. He wanted Ran. Wanted Ran, his best friend, his blood brother, at his side! Not alone. Never alone...  
  
Even made a promise one night, as he sat on his cold bed, curled up at the head rest, that once he was old enough, he would go back Home, to Ran.  
  
His mother had suggested that he could write to Ran, send letters so they could still be connected in friendship. There was also the phone, to call his friend, to hear that soft voice.  
  
Ken didn't, or couldn't. He was afraid, as the days past once settled into his new house, to call Ran. Ran had to be angry with him, since they did make a blood bond, they were suppose to tell the truth too. He didn't tell of moving... Ran would find the house empty, the place abandon, Ken gone... What would he think of that?  
  
There were letters, lots of letters, written over the years but were never mailed. He just kept them, the finished and the unfinished ones in a large shoe box, which became two shoe boxes, into three, all letters and notes, little toys that reminded him of their friendship. It was all he had to look forward to every school day thats over and the weekend when he was alone...  
  
He loved soccer, there were games and all, he just didn't join in...  
  
Ran was the one who first showed him soccer, taught him even, though Ran never really played it either, now the games only reminded him more and more what he had done, gone away from Ran.  
  
His life was hell in those years away...  
  
Ken wanted Ran back...  
  
Would Ran have him?  
  
Ran always forgave him for alot of things...  
  
Yet this was different.  
  
The brunette turned his gaze away from the houses, he shouldn't really look, to see everything will have him anxious. Even at his age of seventeen, he was shy, his father blamed it on being a loner. Can't he be shy? Its not going to be a big deal...  
  
Will Ran still be the same?  
  
Hormornes did pass the age fifteen. So Ran has to be different, a deeper voice? Different hair? Taller? Beefier?  
  
Giggles nearly past his lips, just picturing his pale slim Ran to be a big beefy jock. Ran would never ever look like a jock! With those eyes and hair, he could almost be a girl, but he never told Ran that, he'd get smacked over the head, or that glare his old friend would give to any bully who had picked on him or Ken.  
  
The singer James Brown was softly played over the radio, Ken absently listen to the old tune his mother loves hearing. He'd rather listen to something else but his cdplayer and cds were in his suitcase which was in the trunk. He should of taken them in his backpack, yet when this was the day he was moving back into this town, this place, he couldn't really think straight. It wouldn't help settling his stomach either, so nervous! Any moment he was ready to yell at his dad and tell him to pull over, drag himself out of the overly warm car and puke his guts out onto the curb.  
  
Sweat started to bead over his forehead, his throat became dry, his finger rubbed against the scar over his palm, feeling the line across sensitive flesh. He must have done that a hundred time over whenever he thought of Ran, of home, it soon became a habit. Maybe a habit he'll never be rid of.  
  
The car turned another corner on the street. It felt like everything was going so slowly, as if he had been in that car forever and not just six hours.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Ken looked up from his slouched position to see his mother turned in her seat, his father was driving this time. She was smiling softly, she was always soft, in personailty and words. Ken must have gotten his energy from his father instead. Brown eyes met umber, one gaze soft, and one in question.  
  
"We're home."  
  
At that moment the car turned into that old drive way, the car jerking up from the incline, so familer.  
  
Ken was home now. Shouldn't he be happy?  
  
No.  
  
He was scared to death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Waah... I had the hardest trying to write this. Seems that writing a AU is alittle hard. I hope this turns out alright for all you readers. Thanks again for all those who reviewed before.  
  
I like all to know that I maybe taking my fics off FF.net. Well. Just those of NC-17, since I can't seem to update them anymore or change the rating because I got there too late. The idea is not in action yet but I am going to try to make a WK fanfic site, well, its going to be owned by me, Jin, and Fei. Its not up, I still need to get a work on info and all. Hehe. I hope to all WK fan might come and see it. o.o I am soo bribing neh? x_X Sorry. I am really excited to do something like that. o.o I hope to make it work. ^__^;;;  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
o_o Review neh? Pwease? 


	3. Chapter 2: Life Sucks

Neeeeeeh 31 reviews! ^__^ Mesa happy! Keep'em coming! @_@ I am so sorry my updates go slow. o.o I am lazy sometimes, also I might be hit with new ideas, yet I might also be working in between fics. x_x I have so many. About the Website. It's being worked on. ^__^ It'll be coming in soon. O.o Yes there will be picture galleries. o.o;; Artwork too. ^__^ If ya wanna put your WK fics up there too just ask! ^___^  
  
AN: Heh, I should have mention in this AU, they are not in Japan. o.o Just some town in America. xD I gotta think of a name!   
  
Blooming Affection  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
The dark green bike, the paint chipped with age, came to a skidding halt over the cold street in front of a old Victorian house. Houses like those were very common in this town, nearly every street had atleast three or four of these old fancy type houses. Usually these kind were used like haunted houses in scary movies, but since they are so common here, it was just another house. A sweet carmal color sides with deep chocolate outlines and tiles. It looked homely enough.   
  
It was all the same to the boy who was wheeling his bike up the smooth asfault driveway.   
  
Crimson locks and eartails danced a silent dance from the coming winter wind, flickering over the passive pale face of a tired teenager. A heavy black bookbag was digging into one shoulder, it wasn't a very impressive thing, with some worn marks and patches, it was the best to carry such homework he was bringing home.   
  
Life sucks.  
  
It was the one thought that coursed through this one's head for the past five years, always the same, never changing. It was just added in for today. Another day of school and work at Old Joe's Diner*. He better take a shower before he goes in for supper, the smell of grease, beer, coffee, and salad dressing was turning his stomach. Maybe he won't eat tonight, it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
The bike, which has been his transportation for four years, was placed into the garage in the back of the house, next to the old Buggie, the car he was going to have to fix up sometime. He finally had his license, but getting the money was another thing for a car. Thats why the job in the diner. He was going to earn cash his own way, he could do it, just gotta take time.   
  
And alot of bribing to Griffin, the town's mechanic.  
  
Giving the back door a good slam, not so loud or his father would scowl about his temper he had been going through for the past week, he entered into the kitchen. A warm quiet kitchen. Mother must be at work late again. Whose turn was it to make dinner? He wasn't up to making anything, maybe not eating anything period for a year. It was the risk of working in a grease-lick diner, it ruins one's appetite.   
  
Home was a normal setting, warm rooms, warm colors, trinkets of memories, and family pictures of the years, like all normal houses of a happy family.   
  
Happy family? HA!  
  
It was a happy family six years ago, a happy life for him, nothing was better in the world then being with your best friend, your blood brother.   
  
Ran shook himself, wanting to push back the memories of that day, the day where he came riding over to Ken's house, running up the stairs, knocking on the door. Waiting, waiting some more, no answer. He had called out to every window, banged on the back door, ran to the lake, but found no one. No Ken.   
  
He growled. He didn't want to remember!   
  
Guess his conscious just loves to have him riled up.   
  
The tired teen passed his sister's closed door, ignoring the loud happy music of A*Teens. The music was awful for any older brother of a hyper happy bright sixteen year old sister. He would pound on her door and yell for her to turn it down, but he was too much of a tired reck to do it today.   
  
Now every house has it's dark gloomy room, right? The sort with dark posters, black sheets, and bounds of gothic things since Ran is a gloomy cold stick up his ass kind of guy. Well, not this room. It was clean, always clean, no clothes cast about, no papers strewn over the floor, no dishes of snacks, sparkling clean. Guess he can't be a normal gloomy guy.   
  
And would a gloomy guy have a very adorable three year old English Shephard dog? Didn't think so. The dog in question lifted his head, that copper brown and black tail gave that greeting of happiness to see his owner home. The pink tongue lolled out as those black lips smile. Brown eyes shine...   
  
Brown eyes.   
  
They could almost match Ken's...   
  
No, don't think about it, it will only lead to more memories...   
  
'Memories I want to forget.' He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. Usually he would give his Aries a small smile in greeting, but today has been the worse of the worse.   
  
Maybe it was just the week that has been pounding on him.   
  
School.  
  
Work.   
  
His sister.   
  
How ironic could it be that Aya's best friend, Sakura, has moved away from this town? Make it worse that the house she used to live in was Ken's old home. Aya was going through the same muck as he was when Ken left. See, there was also a deference to this too, least Sakura called and wrote to Aya... Ken never did.   
  
That house is cursed. Ran hated that house. It held so many memories. Like the lake, the autoshop, the playground. Hell, everywhere was a place of memories. Even this room. Not as bad since he and Ken would be in Ken's room more often. Sleep overs, homework help, indoor games when the cold is too much.   
  
The stained mahogany uniform shirt was thrown to the half empty laundry basket, to be washed sometime that night after the load of homework of History, Litature, and Biology was finished. The bookbag was dumped sometime close to the steel pipe and wood desk where he kept most of his work and projects.   
  
Aries gave a soft whine after his master cast his form onto the large bed, the mattress giving it's creak and squeak from the pressure in his willowy frame. Pale slender fingers plunge into the silky soft of fine dog hair, letting what little feelings he had seep into the carass. Not let his Aries be worried or the dog would give him that look. Yes, that look, the kind where you want to just throw away everything and make him so very happy.   
  
Ran didn't have anything to throw away, just himself maybe.   
  
Life sucks...   
  
Dinner would be around an hour from now, and all he wanted was some sleep, to be cast into a mass of dreams, of memories... Where nothing and no one could hurt him...  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Schu-schu is a jerk." Ken complained, feeling the welt that was growing over his bottom lip, and wincing when he blinked, for his right eye was starting to swell. A whimper passed his lips when Ran pressed a pack of ice over his lip, his large brown eyes began to water. Though this was Ken Hidaka, the twelve year old with a temper of a bull, he couldn't hide the pain from his friend.   
  
"What was it this time?" Ran frowned, he couldn't be there this time to team up with Ken and fight off Schuldig and Jei. Schuldig and Jei were the bullies that never quit to pick on anyone around their age. Jei was the scary one, but he was always following Schu. Since none of them could really remember how to pronounce that orange-top jerk's name right, they called him Schu-schu, teasing since sometimes fists never work that well.   
  
Ken only shrugged in response.   
  
"Boys! I found the antibotics, want me to come up and put it on?" Ken's mother called from the stairs. While Ran was taking care of Ken, she went looking for it, always seems to go missing when someone needs it. Ran got up from the bed. "I'll get it." Ken came to him first, trying to get far away from the bullies before he got into tears, he never liked pain that well. Ran took him back to his friend's home for Ran didn't want Aya to get all nosy and upset to why Ken was hurt.   
  
The red head went out the room to get the medicine and the stuff. It was only for a minute away. He comes running back in, ready to cheer Ken up from the pain, "Hey, Ken maybe we can--..." The words died when he finally noticed that Ken wasn't in here, and the room was bare and empty. Ran looked about in confusion, eyes clouding, why did this feel like deja vu? That pain of loss?  
  
"Ran! Ran, ya there?!"  
  
Ken?   
  
He went to the window, looking out to see...see.. Someone was down there. Was...that Ken?  
  
"Ran!" There was a bright smile and then...  
  
  
Hands were shaking him, a long cool tongue was lapping at his face. Slowly his face screwed up in discomfort. Argh, what the hell?! He opened his eyes. Once minute he was back in his youth, with Ken...Then he saw... Well he thought he just saw Ken. That was Ken's smile.. Sounded almost like Ken...But it couldn't have been him!   
  
"Ran.." That sounded like his sister instead. He looks over to see her standing there, concern written over her face. Aries had stop licking once he had awaken out of his sleep   
  
"What?" Ran snapped, his weariness was stringing over his temper that he tried to stifle away after Ken had diserted him... And to dream about him now, it just brought the pain and loss back in ten folds. It made him angry.  
  
Aya had flinched at his tone, made him regret but he didn't say an apologize. Brothers and Sisters were never to get along all the time, if they do then something is mentally wrong with that.  
  
"Supper is ready." She said tentively, moving back to let Ran get a shirt on and get up when he wants to.   
  
Supper. Was he up to that? How long did he sleep? He glanced to the black electronic clock, the bright red numbers read 7:14. Two hours? He slept for two hours? It felt like he had only been sleeping for atleast five minutes.   
  
"Fine...I'll be there real soon..."   
  
Aya left to report back to the parents.   
  
Sitting up, his legs curled up to his chest, sighing to get rid of the sleepiness. Aries came up to his side, resting his head on his knee, always seems to know him better then he knew himself. Slender fingers stroke through the fur, trying to make the canine feel better...   
  
There was those big brown eyes, the tears... then everything gone.   
  
"Ken, you bastard..." Ran whispered, bowing his head, curling an arm around his dog, some warm comfort. Don't remember...Jus' don't remember...   
  
Aries whined, trying to give one last good "kiss" on the cheek.  
  
"Aries...why does life suck?"  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Oooh I am SOOO sorry that this chapter...has come REALLY late. -coughs-   
  
I'll try to do better! I promise! Damnit, right now I am glad that this chapter is finally done too! Okay, okay, alot of you guys wanted some RanKen action, but, I am trying to make this a long story, to prolong the tension and not rush it! Rushing is bad! That was an old habit of mine! I am trying to break it!   
  
Oh and the site is coming around slowly. Sorry but its alot harder then I thought. Also I need some info on whom ever wants to put their sites up on it. Also my friends and I are thinking of emailing people about their fics, asking if they like their fics up on our site. Something like that.   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! -huggles and squeals- I hope you all liked this chapter as well. I am going to try harder on the next chapter...I am still plotting what is going to happen. Oh also, Magic of Your Love chapter 4 is being worked on...I think its almost done. x.x; I sooo need a brain. -sighs- Least I finally updated! -ducks when her harem of handsome muses start throwing stuff at her.- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! -runs and hides-  
  
-Keeshe Kaldaka  
  
6.6... Look...There is a button...right there... See? Its just...staring...waiting...PUSH it! Push it NOW!!! -runs screaming mad- 


End file.
